In The Silence
by neo-merlin
Summary: A one shot fic about Shinji set after The End Of Eva. Yeah it's doen to death and mine is probably worse than the others but I did my best to make it as angst as I could. Just read and see what you think.


Disclaimer: For some unknown reason the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion are still not my own. I can't explain why they are not min but they aren't. They probably aren't yours either sorry. They are the property of the makers and licensers who ever they are. So In short the characters are not mine, have never been mine, may one day be mine, probably aren't yours and I don't know whose they are.

In The Silence. An Eva fanfic by me, Carl.

All was silent save the tweeting of some birds. The setting sun cast a warm orange glow over the remains of Tokyo. Shinji's walkman clicked and the next song began. "This song... This was Kaworu's favourite song." In the time that Shinji had known Kaworu he had been the best friend Shinji ever had. Now he was gone, forced to kill his friend. He may have been an Angel but he was still a friend and he was as human as anyone. That's what the Angels are after all, humans. Misato had told him not long ago. She was gone now, shot and killed trying to protect Shinji and everyone else. The person who had taken him in and cared for him form the beginning... Gone. So much pain in his life, too much pain. A fourteen year old should not have to bear the fate of the world on his shoulders. Though Shinji did but it had taken its toll. He had lost his friends and his only family.... HIM! "I hate you." Shinji hated his father for what he did. He walked away and left his own son alone. Then one day he called upon him to fight for the hope of man kind. Shinji wanted his father to love him, to respect him. No more, Shinji just hated him now. He doesn't care so he can just die.

More death, Misato, Kaworu and almost Asuka. Shinji looked down at his hands, the hands that had gripped her neck so tightly. He loved her but hated her at the same time. So much anger and sadness. This was all Shinji came to know. This was all he had left now. He had no home, no real family and his friends were all gone. There weren't even any Angels left. What would happen to him now that there were no Angels? He wasn't needed now, he wasn't wanted. "No one wants me now." Shinji muttered coldly. Such sad words to cross his lips but no tears to follow. No more tears, there would never be any more tears. He was pent of tears from the pain he had endured for so long. AS memories form the past raced through his head Shinji still didn't fully understand everything. Why did Asuka hate him? Why did everyone hate him? Why? Why? Why? "Why?" No answer came for his question. As the sun seeped below the horizon the birds began quite down and sleep. There was no more here. No more anywhere. There was nothing left for Shinji. It seemed everyone left near him was against him. Not even Shinji liked himself. "Where is everyone?" Shinji began to walk not wanting to think about it anymore. Though it did him no good as it was all he could think about and though he wanted to cry he couldn't. There was no where to go to and nowhere to run to this time. Still he walked; he watched his feet not looking at what came at him on the road. Nothing came, the road was empty. Just like everything else. It wasn't important though, nothing was important now. Even if there were people around Shinji wouldn't have noticed he was too lost in his thoughts. His walkman clicked again and a new song began to play.

This was the song that they played when he and Asuka fought together against an angel. They couldn't do it at first. They could coordinate their actions. A small smile brushed across his lips for a second when he remembered Asuka's reaction when he and Rei acted in perfect harmony and coordination when practicing. Asuka always got so mad at everything. Rei? What had happened to Rei? That was the end of his smile as he though of something else. Rei Ayanami the mysterious blue haired girl. She was able to get past Gendo's cold hard exterior when no one else could. The last time Shinji had seen Rei was in the sky. She and Kaworu amongst the clouds, talking to him, his giant friends there talking. It seemed like a dream now, all that had happened recently but it was real. After the long fight against the Angels it was man kind who did the most damage. No one had seen it coming and with their plan they had destroyed nerv and the EVAs. Now that time in his life had passed and he had no purpose or direction in life. What was there for him to do? Nothing!

As he walked the streets and made his way to the lake thoughts and memories continued to rush through his mind like a tsunami that never broke. Why had all this happened? Why did it happen to me? The questions he asked drifted into oblivion and were never answered. Shinji gazed over the lake as the full moon began to rise. He stood in the silence and finally a tear dropped. The pain, the sadness, the anger and the past all stabbed at him. "Gone," The one word with so much truth. Misato, Kaworu, Rei, Ristuko. She was a devoted woman and always so serious. She was dead. Gendo had left again but this time he would not be calling Shinji back. Asuka, Kaji, Fuyutski and everyone else Shinji had come into contact with had left and/or suffered. Did pain just follow Shinji? "Good." Within Shinji was a strange feeling of satisfaction. He felt that they had not cared nor understood and they deserved to be hurt like him. They deserved to die. Now there was one left. Shinji stepped into some bushes and took the gun from a corpse. A soldier sent by Seele had died and left Shinji with what he wanted. Just one shot was all that was left and all that was needed. Shinji raised the pistol and gripped it tightly. This was it, there would be no more. No more pain, no more people, no more sad memories, no more battles and no more death. No more death save but one. Shinji closed his eyes and smiled a real smile for the first time in so long. His walkman clicked as the music stopped and for a second Shinji stood in complete silence with a smile on his face. The trigger pulled and the gun fired. A loud bang echoed through the night and disturbed the birds in the trees. The lifeless body dropped to the ground and Shinji now finally rest in peace. A smile on his face and an empty gun in his hand. The birds settled and the Echo faded Silence now dominated the night once more. There would be no more noise and no more pain, only silence.

Thank you for reading. If you got this far well done. I'm surprised you managed to last through this short amount of crap. Please not this is my first attempt at a one shot, an Angst fic and an EVA fic. Reviews are welcomed and wanted. AS long as it's not flaming I'm happy with some good opinions, advice and other forms of critique.


End file.
